


Easy button removal

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds an alien device that aids in button removal, Ianto is not amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy button removal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is allbadly_knitted 's fault. she mentioned buttons spontaneously popping off, I thought of an alien device to make it happen, she said I should write it and here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Ianto looked down at the scanner in his hand, then looked around the ally he and Jack were standing in.

"The readings are coming from here, sir," he said, " what ever came through the rift should be right here."

They started looking around the ally.  Ianto wished that stuff that fell through the riff would have a nice, bright, neon sign over it, saying here I am, so he wouldn't have to search smelly, dark allies.  He slipped on something, he did not want to know what, and grabbed the edge of a dumpster to keep from falling on his ass.

"Found it." Jack said, holding up a small device.

It was rounded on one end and tapered on the other, like an egg. One side was flat and it fit in Jack's palm. Ianto ran the scanner over it. It beeped and whistled.

"That's it." he said, "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Jack said,"Let's get it back to the Hub.  There might be something in the archives."

Ianto nodded and followed him out of the ally. Jack watched Ianto as they walked back to the SUV. Ianto looked so proper in his suit with all the buttons done up and Jack wished he could undo all those buttons so he could see Ianto's beautiful body. The alien device in Jack's hand whistled and flashed, a beam of light shot out at Ianto, and one by one, all of the buttons on Ianto's clothes popped off.

"What the hell did you do?" Ianto demanded, his suit coat, waist coat, and shirt all gaping open. Luckily, his belt kept his trousers closed.

"I didn't do anything." Jack said. "I was just thinking how I wanted to undo your buttons and they popped off."

Jack grinned.

"Good thing I wasn't thinking of you naked." he said.

The device whistled and flashed again. Ianto jumped out of the way of the beam of light.

"Stop it, Jack," he said, " I don't want to be naked in public."

"Sorry." Jack said, his eyes filled with the laughter he didn't dare let loose. " Can I help it if I like to see you...."

"Jack!" Ianto wailed, diving out of the device's way again.

He grabbed the device out of Jack's hand and ran for the SUV. He dumped it in a containment box and slammed the lid close. He leaned against the SUV and glared at Jack as he walked up, grinning. Jack gathered him into his arms and nuzzled his neck.

"You have to admit it could be a handy thing to have around." he purred in Ianto's ear. "One thought and I've got a naked Ianto, my favorite thing."

"You would be a total menace." Ianto told him.

 Jack chuckled, as he nibbled his way along Ianto's jaw. Ianto groaned and wiggled against Jack.

"We need to get back to the Hub." he told Jack.

They climbed into the SUV, Ianto behind the wheel.

"You're sewing all those buttons back on." Ianto told Jack as he drove back to the Hub.

"Yes, sir." Jack said, giving Ianto a snappy salute.

When they got to the Hub, Jack carried the containment box to the storeroom while Ianto went to change into his spare suit. Later, after Jack had sent the rest of the team home for the night, Ianto carried a cup of coffee into his office. The was a whistle, a flash, and a beam of light hit Ianto in the chest. Ianto groaned when he saw the device in Jack's hand.

"Guess what I'm thinking?" Jack said with a grin

 


End file.
